


Reaction

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Rain In Gotham [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9184480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: “I should let him know you’ll be late for your lunch though, right? As you’ve said, I have to mind my manners,” Oh, Oswald could have punched her in the throat right now, lady or not. Isabella laughed at the expression on his face, while she prepared to dial the one in Oswald’s phone named ‘Jim’.





	

It could have been seconds. Minutes. Even hours; Oswald had no idea how long it had been but he knew Ed was now unconscious yet again. Isabella was not happy about this. Not only did she make her opinion on the subject known, but she now turned to Oswald for her source of torture. Oswald had been through worse; she had style for sure, but she was no Zsasz. That man cut off someone’s head and made it speak, for God’s sake. 

“Is that seriously the best you’ve got?” Oswald scoffed, spitting a mouthful of blood on the floor. He would not give this vile bitch the satisfaction of winning. Besides, Oswald had been through worse. 

“I knew you had spunk. A smart mouth, too. Just FYI, it won’t get you out of the predicament you’re in,” Isabella commented, narrowing her eyes. 

“Tell me something. Why go after Ed this way? Why not just kill him? Why go through the elaborate ruse of dating him and pretending to loving him? Why not kill him right off the bat? Not like you didn’t have the skill set to do it,” Oswald questioned. Not only was he trying to keep her distracted, he truly wanted to know. This whole thing seemed to be drawing out way longer than he had anticipated.

“I wanted him to go through the same pain she went though. It still isn’t enough,” Isabella growled, her knuckles growing white where she gripped the knife. It was soaked in Oswald’s blood by now, and it ran down her hand. 

Oswald stared at her, running over her face for any sign of emotion other than anger or fury. Hatred, there was one, he thought. But then…hatred stems from another stronger emotion that was present first. Ah…now this drawn out torture makes more sense. “You fell for him, didn’t you?” 

“Shut up!” Isabella turned her back to him, and was visibly shaking. 

“You did, didn’t you? You love…or loved him, didn’t you? At least that wasn’t a lie,” 

“He deserves this!” 

“That wasn’t my question,” Oswald muttered. He was feeling dizzy, probably from blood loss and dehydration, but this was too interesting. Ed really had a knack for making people fall for him, didn’t he? “You had him in your clutches from the moment you met him those months ago. You shared a bed with him.” He didn’t say anything else after that; Isabella screamed and charged at him, and the next thing he knew, Oswald felt a searing pain in his bad leg, and realized she had stabbed the knife right through it. He cried out in pain. 

“Not so chatty now, huh?” Isabella growled, breathing heavily. A buzzing cut through her gleefulness at watching the man suffer before her. Torturing Eddie was fun, but knowing how cut to the bone with pain for him seeing his lover like this made it all the more enticing. It was making her more and more angry as she thought on what Oswald had said…because it was true. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and pulled a phone out from her pocket. Oswald couldn’t see straight, so he couldn’t make out exactly what she was doing. 

“Aw, this is sweet…’Os, please call me back. I need to know everything is alright.’” Isabella quoted from the screen. So, it’s my phone, he thought. Only one person calls me that…Jim…Oswald let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

“I knew…you were…a bitch,” Oswald gritted out in ragged breaths. “But, I didn’t realize you were so rude as to read my personal messages.” A spark of hope went through Oswald, as he knew how paranoid Jim got. He was probably out looking for him right now. Probably with the whole damn police force.

“Jimmy boy…tsk tsk,” Isabella muttered. That sound made Oswald’s stomach turn, as it reminded him of Fish Mooney. “Eddie wouldn’t be too happy to see you have been sneaking around behind his back,” 

“He knows we’re friends, for God’s sake…and why am I telling you any of this? You are going to kill us, anyway!” Oswald growled at her. Before, he was angry. Now he was livid. The pain became a dull ache in the back of his mind as he began to think of every which way he could remove this woman’s head from her body. 

“I should let him know you’ll be late for your lunch though, right? As you’ve said, I have to mind my manners,” Oh, Oswald could have punched her in the throat right now, lady or not. Isabella laughed at the expression on his face, while she prepared to dial the one in Oswald’s phone named ‘Jim’. 

 

“Tabitha, just tell me where she is. It’s important that I speak with her,” Jim growled to the woman at the bar at the Sirens. 

“She’s busy,” Tabitha continued sipping her drink, nonchalantly. How someone could be drinking a gin martini at 11 in the morning was beyond him, but that was until he saw Harvey take a swig of whatever it was in his pocket flask at the same moment. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, and sighed. 

“Fine. Have you seen Edward Nygma in here lately? Maybe he was with a woman?” Jim asked her. He made a sideways glance at Butch Gilzean, who was watching them both with a keen eye. 

“Not sure. Lots of people in and out of here,” Tabitha murmured. Jim knew she hated him, but he really couldn’t care any less. He just needed to know who the hell took Oswald and Ed. He was losing his patience he knew, and felt his neck flush with anger. 

“I need this information. It’s a yes or a no question,” 

“I answered it.” 

“Alright, that’s it.” Jim swiped the gin bottle to the floor with a loud crash, which caused a chain reaction. Before Butch or Tabitha could blink, he pulled out his gun and pointed it at Tabitha, while Harvey pointed his at Butch. “I need to know, damn it. Have you seen Nygma and a blonde woman or not?” 

“Whoa, whoa, now kids. What’s all this about?” a sickly sweet voice cut through the room, and Jim relaxed a bit. At the very least, Barbara would talk to him. “Jim, you really should try not to make such a scene in a place of business,” 

“Barbara,” Jim greeted without looking at her. 

“Jim. Is there a problem?” Barbara asked, smiling but voice dripping with venom. 

“I need to know if you have seen Nygma with a blonde woman,” Jim turned to look at her, but kept his gun trained on Tabitha. 

“Put the gun down, Jim. We both know you won’t shoot.” Jim did as she asked, playing along, and nodding to Harvey to do the same. “Now, you mean skinny boy and his new fling? Aw, Ozzie’s heart was broken. I hadn’t see him that bad since you and he broke it off.”

“So you have seen them?” Jim pestered. 

“Oh, yes. More than a little weird, if you ask me. Remember that girlfriend he used to have? I forget her name, although I remember her working at the police station when I came to see you. Ah, the good old days,” Barbara sighed, lost in her own memory. Tabitha rolled her eyes, and took a drink. 

“You mean Kristen Kringle?” Jim furrowed his brow in thought, and looked at Harvey, who seemed to be just as confused. 

“Yes! I knew she had a weird name. Anyhow, Ozzie said she looked just like her. Like, dead ringer. I didn’t believe it, but then I did some research and BAM. Weird,” Barbara’s eyes went wide for a moment and then back to original size. “Even for Nygma, and he is the definition of weird,”

“Did she have a sister?” Harvey asked Jim. This was all too crazy to make up, even for Barbara Kean so Harvey didn’t question it. 

“She never mentioned one. But, then again, we never really got a chance to talk outside of work.” Jim realized he didn’t really know much of Kristen at all. He knew she grew up in Gotham and got the job in the Records Annex at the precinct, but other than that, he didn’t really know anything about her. 

“Well, my guess is that she had a twin. Or something else came out of Arkham that night and we just didn’t know about it,” Harvey said, with a shudder at the thought. 

“No, I would know if something else came out, remember?” Jim was referring to his months of bounty hunting, which lead to the capture of the creatures and people that had escaped from Indian Hill. 

“Twin it is, then. We got some research to do, partner.” He reached into his pocket and quickly sent a text to Alvarez to look up the info they needed. But, what about…

“Damn right we do. Barbara.” She turned to look at Jim, with raised eyebrows. “Did you get a name?” Ah, never mind, thought Harvey waiting to send the next text with the name. 

“Well, besides Ozzie calling her “that blonde witch”, he said her name once. Isabella. No last name, though,” Barbara replied, shrugging her shoulders. “Ooh, I’ll take one of those, Tabs,” She said, winking at Tabitha. Harvey sent the name to Alvarez. He replied that he will see what he could come up with and call him back asap. 

“Thanks. Let’s go,” Jim motioned to Harvey to follow him out of the Sirens. 

“Ladies. Butch,” Harvey nodded to them and followed Jim outside. “Okay, dude…what the hell?” 

“Yeah, I know.” 

“What the hell?” Harvey put emphasis on the last word, taking his hat off and scratching his head. “Her fucking twin sister? Jesus!” 

“I know…no. No, I don’t know. Fuck,” Jim growled out, and sighed deeply. This was just getting better and better, wasn’t it? He thought. A ringing from his pocket startled him for a moment and he reached in and got his phone out. 

“Who in the hell is that?” Harvey asked. 

“Oh my God…it says it’s Oswald…but…”

“It's probably her! Answer it!” 

Jim flipped the phone open, breathing heavily. “Oswald?” he knew his voice sounded shaky and he tried to steady his nerves. 

“Hello, Jimmy boy.” A voice sang through the phone. It sounded echo-y. 

“Who is this?” Jim growled out, and put the phone on speaker so Harvey could hear. He had a good ear for finding out where people were from surrounding noises in the background. 

“You’re probably wondering why I have little Oswald’s phone, huh? His boyfriend has been a bad boy,” 

“What do you mean?” Jim’s head was spinning. Boyfriend? Did she mean Ed? He needed to keep her talking, but it was getting harder and harder to stay coherent while worrying if Oswald was still alive. “What have you done to them?” 

“Now, I wouldn’t want to spoil the fun, Jimmy. Say hi to him, Ozzie. Wouldn’t want to be rude, would you?” A loud smack made Jim wince, and the cry out afterward, as he recognized Oswald’s voice. A tiny part of him relaxed at the fact that he was still alive, but he knew they needed to get to him and fast. 

“J-Jim,” he heard Oswald croak. 

“Os? It’s going to be okay. I’ll come for you,” Jim promised him. 

“Sh-she h-has Ed. They hurt h-him,” Jim shook his head, and clamped his eyes shut. He could hear Harvey gasp, although not loudly. Harvey mouthed at Jim, "They!" and Jim nodded. 

“He needed to be punished, Jimmy. That bastard took my sister from me, and he needs to pay for that.” Isabella explained, like she was explaining to someone how to clean their coffeemaker. “By the way, don’t make promises you can’t keep. Tootles,” Jim heard the phone snap shut and then silence. 

“Dammit,” Jim growled. He squeezed the phone in his hand hard enough that he was sure it would be cracked if he looked at it. 

“I heard her voice echoing. She’s got them in an empty space. Warehouse, most likely,” Harvey was pacing outside on the sidewalk. “Not very smart, considering she’s probably a pro.”

“Yeah, that narrows it down.” Jim muttered, sarcastically. 

“I didn’t hear any car horns, though. None. No traffic…but there was something else. Like a whooshing sound,” 

“Water, maybe?” 

“The docks.” Harvey said, clapping his hands together. 

“Oswald owns those warehouses, though. He has had them since Maroni died.” Jim said, now running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

“Yeah, but those idiots probably couldn’t see her coming. I mean, she took down Penguin’s big ass bodyguard, for God’s sake,” Harvey pointed out. “Worth a shot. I’m calling the Captain.” 

“Alright. It is worth a shot,” Jim agreed. He headed back to the car while Harvey made a call to the captain. He knew he had to keep a cool head during this. Honestly, he couldn’t care less what Ed was going through, but he knew Os did. He didn’t want him hurting no matter what, so he knew Ed needed to make this out alive too. From how she sounded, both men were alive. Jim guessed she wasn’t done playing with them yet. He shuddered at the state he would most likely find them in, if they weren’t dead already. 

“Jim? Backup is on call when we narrow the warehouses down.” Harvey came up to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s go.” Jim let Harvey drive again. His hands were shaking too badly to even consider the alternative. 

“Cobblepot is depending on you, Jim. You gotta keep a level head about this. We need to wait for backup. We don’t know how many people she has with her. It sounds like this ain’t her first rodeo, so more than likely the answer to that is that she has quite a few.” Harvey told him, while driving toward the docks. 

“Why do you care if he comes out of this alive or not?” Jim bit out. Deep down, he knew that wasn’t fair but he couldn’t help it. 

“If he dies, it will hurt you. I don’t care about the little snitch but I know you do. So, I’m helping you with this, no matter what bullshit you throw at me,” Harvey knew Jim was deflecting how panicked he was, so he let his partner bounce it off of him. He knew Jim didn't mean it, anyway. 

“Sorry, Harv.” 

“It’s alright. I know this is a lot.” 

“Still, I know it wasn’t fair of me to say that.” Jim felt bad for saying it. He knew Harvey had his back no matter what. 

“Okay, coming up on them. What do you know about these? Did he ever spill any specifics?” Harvey asked. He parked the car away from the four standing warehouses a good 500 feet away. He didn’t want to make it too obvious that they were there, if there happened to be a sniper up top anywhere. 

“I know that one down on the far left holds crates upon crates of bait. It’s refrigerated, and nearly packed to the brink with the stuff. That’s a no go. The one next to it used to be one where they took…er…undesirables that were stealing from Maroni. Oswald ended up there once when Maroni thought he was stealing money. As far as I know, Oswald doesn’t use it and it’s been locked up tight ever since. Bad memories,” Jim explained, pointing to them each in turn. 

“Jesus. Alright…that leaves the last two. I’m calling it in,” 

“Wait. Do you see that?” Jim pointed to the back of the third warehouse. 

“What? Jim! Jim! Fucking hero. Hang on!” Harvey called as Jim got out of the car. He pulled his pistol out of his holster as he saw Jim draw his own as they leaned down to hide behind the wooden fence.

“What is that?” Jim pointed to a crate behind the warehouse.

“Hard to tell from this angle and we are not going to get a closer look without backup. Jim. I mean it. It could be a bomb, fuck all we know. Our mayor and his Chief of Staff’s lives are on the line here. It’s not just your friend and his…boyfriend. Remember that. I know you want to get them out alive, but if we go in there guns blazing, not only will they die, but we will too. Do you understand?” Harvey shook his shoulders to emphasize his point. 

“I got it. Call it in,” 

“I did. Captain has been listening in this entire time,” Harvey held up his phone that he pulled out of his coat pocket. He held it out to Jim. 

“Gordon?” Jim heard the Barnes’ voice on the line. 

Jim took the phone with a shaky hand. God dammit, Harvey…“Sir?” 

“Wait for backup. Officers are on their way to your location. I honestly don’t know the history between you and our Mayor, and I DO NOT want to know any details. But, we will get them back.” Barnes told him with no room for argument. 

“Yes, sir,” Jim agreed, and this time he meant it. He would not jeopardize their safety by running in half-cocked. He had made that mistake before and one he wasn't willing to repeat, especially given the circumstances. 

A little while later, Harvey and Jim noticed a large black vehicle coming towards them. 

“Fuck me…he sent a fucking SWAT team?” Harvey asked, eyes wide. 

“It is the Mayor, Harv.” Jim commented. “He dies, we will have city-wide chaos, above and below,”

“True.” Harvey stood up to go meet the team, and Jim walked beside him. 

“Alright. A woman; an assassin by the name of Isabella, we know is armed and dangerous, with an unknown number of assailants with her. She has our Mayor and his Chief of Staff, and they have been hurt, so when we get the place cleared out, paramedics need to be on standby. Jenkins?” Jim called out. 

“Yes, sir?” a man answered. 

“I need an eagle eye,” Jim knew he was the best sniper that the GCPD had. Jim wanted him to look out for enemy snipers, just in case. Harvey nodded in agreement. 

“Yes, sir,” Jenkins replied with a curt nod, and began readying his gear. 

“Alright. Let’s get ‘em,” Harvey announced, and Jim, Harvey and the rest of the team locked and loaded, went to the last two of the warehouses to get their Mayor.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is getting way longer than I initially intended it to be! Not that I'm complaining because this has been so fun to write!   
> If this made you feel anything, please leave a comment. And kudos. I love those.


End file.
